


Finding Peace

by Spinalszonebone



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalszonebone/pseuds/Spinalszonebone
Summary: A gift for https://mobile.twitter.com/PeachysweetheatJust some fun malterm fluff
Relationships: Inara (paladins)/ Seris (paladins), Mal'Damba/Terminus (Paladins)
Kudos: 4





	Finding Peace

"Come now, just remember what i showed you okay?", Maldamba said calmly. He and Terminus had been dating for months now, and he had been trying his hardest to aid the stalgala in trying to feel...well himself again. After Maldmaba had helped release Terminus from the grasp of the magistrate and the abyss, the stalgala had felt like he couldn't control his own body or mind. So for months now Maldamba has been aiding his healing process in any way he could. Right now he and Terminus were tending to a small garden Damba had started, with Terminus slowly trying to plant a new flower. 

Terminus nodded "i know...go slow...don't freak out…" l, he muttered as he began to slowly place the plant into the dirt, before burying the roots. Term looked down at his work, the small flower wasn't planted perfectly, a bit lopsided and off...but it wasn't crushed, it wasn't hurt, it was a healthy planted flower, and he had done it. Maldamba smiled, patting Terminus on the shoulder as she stalgala let out a sigh of relief "i did it, i actually did it". He stood up, looking over the garden, this was the 5th flower he had planted without hurting it. Terminus never thought that his stone warrior hands would be able to do such calm and precise work, especially after all that had happened. He felt pride in his work as they both walked inside the small house that the two shared.

"You did well today, maybe tomorrow we can try cooking?", Madlamba chuckled, Terminus simply turned and rolled his eyes at his lover, clearly not that happy with the idea of attempting cooking once more."Hmm your right, i don't want the kitchen to catch fire...for the 5th time", Maldamba jokes, walking over to give his snake some food, as well as grabbing drinks for him and Term. "We should leave that for your sister and sister in law, the angel one not Seris, she isn't allowed in the kitchen anymore".

"Oh come on, i was only 2 of those times, the 4th time was Seris! And the 3rd time wasn't my fault i was told to put eggs in the dish and i did, i didn't know i had to crack them!", Terminus yelled from the living room, earning a loud laugh from Maldamba. Term sighed, he was still learning a lot, and it was still quite hard to controll his strentgh but he was getting a little better. However not better enough to dare attempt working in the kitchen again. He sat down on the couch slowly as to not break it, again. "Lets do something a little more calm okay, maybe some tea making, or arts and crafts? Something that doesn't involve fire".

Maldamba walked back out, "sounds good to me, maybe i can show you how to make wooden decorations, im sure you can handle a little paint", he said setting the drinks of the coffee table and snuggling up next to term, as the snake slithered up to join them. Term gave its head a little pat as it slithered around his shoulders and onto Maldamba's. "Your getting better dear, I'm so proud of you", maldamba said, resting his head on term's forearm.

Terminus smiled, looking down at maldamba "it's getting a little easier every day", he sipped on his drink as he and damba watched the birds flutter and hop around the garden. "I can't thank you enough damba...for everything", Terminus said softly "all that you've given me, showed me, the love, the aid, all of it".

Maldamba looked up at the stalgala "Wekono's teachings tell us that all life is precious, and all life deserves to be saved.l, yours was no different", Maldamba set his hand on the top of Terminus'. "And i thank her every day that i was able to help, and meet you, and live my life with you in it".

Terminus smiled, a small tear running down his face "i promise Damba, one day im going to make it up to you, and somehow thank you for all that you have done for me, i swear on the earth mother". He took maldamba's small hand into his own, slowly and carefully grasping it.

Maldamba smiled, the soft touch of the stone warrior greater than anything he had ever felt in this world. "You have made it up to me, more than you will ever know Terminus", he smiled "you gave me something that i thought a priest of Wekono may never find...love..", he rested his body against Terminus, the stone more soft to damba than anything in the world.

"And you gave me so much more maldamba", he mutters "love, life, peace, and a chance to see my family again". He held his hand, softly squeezing it "i guess we helped each other then huh, two broken parts coming together, and we will never break apart, i promise that". Terminus lifted Maldamba mask and kissed his forhead "now, i think a little snuggling is a good reward for me planting that flower well, wouldn't you agree?", Terminus asked.

Maldamba nodded, the two snuggling close as they began to doze off, the sounds of birds and the breeze calming them. A bit later, Inara walked inside, simply dropping off some flowers for Maldamba to plant. "Good afternoon, may i set these on the counter Malda-", she stopped, seeing the two snuggled and asleep on the couch. Inara smiled, setting the flowers down carefully as to not wake them. She smiled, happy that her brother, despite all that happened, found happiness. It almost reminded her of Seris and herself, quite the odd couple, but it didn't matter because in together they found happiness. Inara slowly made her way out of the house, careful not to make to much noise as Maldamba and term slept calmly. The stone giant, and the priest of Wekono, together found something they never knew they would find, peace.


End file.
